Samantha Dunbar (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
Lancer would later clash with the creature known as Divinity as it was attacking Ashema a Celestial trapped in human form for aiding the heroes in returning to Earth-616. The battle would end with Lancer defeating Divinity, however Ashema would escape. After this conflict Samantha would learn that Doom had installed nanites into her body to monitor her at all times, a move that angered the woman, but she none the less remained loyal to Doom. They would next travel to Atlan where they would gain an alliance with Dorma ruler of Atlantis. Traveling to the North West, Lancer would battle Tomazooma while Doom would free Ashema and induct her and Divinity to his cause. Much later, Doom would recruit Shakti and Technarx to his cause and they would prevent Wakanda from being invaded by the Arabian Knights. With Wakanda annexed into Doom's empire, Lancer was charged with making it's ousted prince of Wakanda after he failed to assassinate Doom. Dorma, manipulated by the Dreaming Celestial would lead Shakti, Divinity and Technarx in an attempted coup of Doom's reign, by first attacking Lancer. Lancer would prove to be immune to Shakti's magics, and Technarx's transmode virus, easily defeating them. The coup would be ended when Ashema (regaining her powers) would use them to battle the Dreaming Celestial and transport Counter-Earth to the Earth-616 universe where it could be less easily manipulated. However, this would not stop the Dreaming Celestial from continuing to attack Counter-Earth, prompting Doom and his generals to go to Earth-616. There Lancer would meet Marvel Girl of Earth-58163, and clash with the Fantastic Four. She would chastise the Fantastic Four for abandoning Counter-Earth and praised Doom for being the only one attempting to bring order to her troubled world. The Fantastic Four would then agree to accompany Doom and his generals back to Counter-Earth in order to save it from the Celestials. The resulting battle ended in the seeming destruction of Mr. Fantastic, however he was in reality became trapped in Doom's armor while Doom was banished. Lancer would learn the truth, and agree to allow the ruse to continue in order to keep Doom's generals in line, and also considered Richards posing as Doom being better for Counter-Earth than having Doom himself in control. Ultimately, Dorma and the other Generals would turn against Doom and attempt to destroy the Earth, however they would be stopped by the Avengers and "Doom" would turn over his control of Counter-Earth to Lancer. Lancer would keep Counter-Earth under her control and awaited the return of the true Dr. Doom. There would be many that would claim to be Doom, all of which would be slain as impostors. Soon the Baxter Building (now named Doom Central) would be attacked by Byrrah who was then ruling Atlan following Dorma's incarceration. The battle was eventually over turned thanks to the return of the true Dr. Doom. Following the battle, Doom would leave Counter-Earth in Lancer's continued care and would return to his own world. In Doom's absence there was a power vacuum, with all of Doom's forces going to war with each other. Doom returned to Counter-Earth and attempted to save it, however Lancer was captured by SHIELD general Otto Octavius and his Iron Men. Her current fate following Doom's abandonment of Counter-Earth remains unrevealed. | Powers = *'Plasma Generation and Manipulation': Her powers manifest in the form of lances consisting of raw nuclear plasma. She can throw them at her opponents, increasing or decreasing the force involved at will. She is thus able to adapt the force needed to the situation at hand. She can also manifest plasma "claws", manifesting in her fingers and able to cut through material. *'Energy Immunity': Lancer has demonstrated near-immunity to energy attacks, including forms of radiation and magic. Her body needs only a few moments to adapt to the attacks. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Strength': | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 4 | Fighting Skills = 4 }} | Abilities = Lancer has demonstrated exceptional intellect, tactical skills and insight. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Doom found what he believed to be an engine below Counter-Earth that would allow him to change reality, and subsequently reformed Counter-Earth to his whims, including recreating Lancer into a saber wielding squire. However, it would turn out that this was not an engine that would reshape Counter-Earth to the controller's whims, but an alien ship. The entire episode was likely a simulation that occurred inside Doom's own mind. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Plasma Generation Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Doctor Doom Experiment